explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Before and After
In the Year of Hell '' |image= |series= |production= 40840-163 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708855 |guests=Jessica Collins as Linnis Paris'Christopher Aguilar as '''Andrew Kim'Michael Maguire as 'Banaren'Janna Michaels as '''Young Kes and Rachael Harris as Martis |previous_production=Favorite Son |next_production=Real Life |episode=VGR S03E21 |airdate=9 April 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Favorite Son (Overall) Business as Usual |next_release=(VGR) Real Life (Overall) Ties of Blood and Water |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2369/2370/2371/2373/2374/2378/2379) |previous_story= Business as Usual Children of Time |next_story= Ties of Blood and Water Real Life }} Summary Kes finds herself living short periods of time in reverse order. She first gains consciousness in sickbay as an elderly woman, surrounded by her Ocampa family born on Voyager. The Doctor is able to put her into a biotemporal chamber to try to extend Kes's normally short life-span. Her next period of consciousness occurs some days before, where the Doctor has affirmed that Kes is suffering from mental deterioration due to her old age and his plans to use the biotemporal chamber. Kes finds it difficult to be around the members of her family who she doesn't know. During these periods, she comes to learn that Voyager had suffered a "Year of Hell" some years before when facing a race called the Krenim, that repeatedly assaulted the ship as it crossed their space, costing the lives of Captain Kathryn Janeway and B'Elanna Torres, along with significant damage to the ship. As her periods of consciousness approach that point, she is able to work with the crew to postulate the nature of the Krenim temporal-based weapons and how to reverse the effects Kes is experiencing with a biotemporal chamber. The Doctor surmises that if Kes can obtain the temporal phase shift that affected her, he would be able to stop her backwards progression in time. Soon, Kes finds herself experiencing the period of the Year of Hell. The ship is significantly damaged, and an undetonated Krenim torpedo is lodged in the ship. Kes witnesses the deaths of Janeway and Torres. She examines the dangerous weapon. She discovers the phase shift (which is 1.47 microseconds) before passing out and coming to at an earlier period. Realizing she is getting near the time she first joined the Voyager crew, she is able to convince the Doctor of her symptoms and the means to stop it using the Kremin phase shift. However, even in the biotemporal chamber, she continues to flash back, soon finding herself back with the Ocampa and still growing younger. She regresses further to an infant, then to a fetus, before she suddenly starts moving forward in time. She eventually comes to in the present, three years since she joined Voyager and shortly before the Year of Hell. The Doctor acknowledges the biotemporal chamber a success and Kes is cured. Despite a celebration in the holodeck for Kes's birthday, she wants to document her memories of the future, particularly the Year of Hell, to help Janeway and her crew, before she forgets them. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Factual errors # The Doctor reports Kes's body temperature ranging from 14°C to 16.9°C. This converts to 57.2°F to 62.4°F. This is well below ambient room temperature and would make Kes even colder than a cold blooded creature. This could be a false reading caused by Kes’s ailment. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # The Doctor says there are no other Ocampans on board to compare with, although there are two others, Kes's daughter Linnis and her grandson Andrew. The Doctor was referring to the symptoms of the morilogium - which only affects Ocampa in the final stage of their lives - he had no other Ocampa to compare them with. Since Linnis and Andrew haven't reached that stage yet, the Doctor's statement is quite correct. Furthermore, Linnis and Andrew are both only part Ocampan, so their genetic structure is likely to be different anyway. # Neelix's fudge cake for Kes's ninth birthday has ten candles. It is traditional for some cultures to add one candle for "Good Luck". # When Kes experiences the Year of Hell, then-Captain Chakotay tells Kes that there's only life support on three out of 14 decks. Voyager has 15 decks. Though the Year of Hell story line aired after this episode, Part 1 establishes that Deck 5 is virtually destroyed during a Krenim attack which left only 14 decks usable, so Chakotay's statement was accurate. Plot holes # At 37:04 Janeway says "in all my years I have never come across a phenomenon quite like this". Even if she hadn't personally experienced it, she should at least be aware of it, as the same thing happened in Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... That timeline was erased by Picard’s leap of insight, and all knowledge of the details was likely restricted/classified as ‘need to know’. # Kes leaps back into herself as a baby, and cries as any newborn baby would. But, she should have been able to speak. No she shouldn’t – newborn babies are incapable of speaking! Nit Central # Anonymous on Saturday, April 08, 2000 - 3:36 pm:''Human beings generally give birth vaginally or through C-section. The Ocampa apparently have been established to give birth from an opening in their backs. * 1. Wouldn't a pregnant Ocampa woman look like something of a hunchback? (Otherwise, would the other internal organs get pushed forward?) * 2. They must have very strong backs to carry a fetus on them through the gestation period. * 3. Since Linnis was half-human/half-Ocampa, did she have a choice (give birth the human way or the Ocampa way)? 'cableface on Saturday, April 08, 2000 - 5:25 pm: To take that point further, shouldn't Linnis have aged slower than the usual Ocampa rate? And shouldn't Andrew have aged even slower than that, as he was only one quarter Ocampa? Chris Thomas on Saturday, April 08, 2000 - 11:22 pm: Not necessarily... the Ocampan "ageing" gene could have been the dominant one.' # ''cableface on Saturday, May 06, 2000 - 4:57 pm: Why didn't baby Kes have the ears? Chris Thomas on Saturday, May 06, 2000 - 5:11 pm: Maybe they don't fully appear until later? ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:39 am: So why wasn't air leaking out into space because of that torpedo lodged in the Jeffries tube? ''Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:22 pm:'' Most likely, a forcefield was put up to seal the hull rupture.''' Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager